Second Chance
by Ro's Argan
Summary: I can do this! Come on Bella, men up this was my one freaking idea after all. Great, and now I'm talking to myself,f just perfect. If you're wondering what the hell I'm doing well I'm about to have a blind audition of the Voice and my ex-boyfriend is one of the coaches.
1. Prologue

**(A/N) Hallo everybody. I had this idea for a long time but never saw the story on the site so eventually decided to do it myself. I couldn't do it on my own, que my beta ''FantasticDream'' . Please tell me what you think, but please, keep in mind that this is our first story and English isn't our native language. **

Prologue.

_Dammit! Why did I think this was a good idea? I'm so stupid en now I can't turn back, just great. I can do this! Come on Bella, men up this was my own freaking idea after all. Great and now I'm talking to myself, just perfect._ If you're wondering what the hell I'm doing well I'm about to have a blind audition of the Voice and my ex-boyfriend is one of the coaches.

6 years ago I went to this summer camp BLUE MOON, kind of like that Disney movie Camp Rock. It's a camp for musician's. I was 16 at the time and I met Edward Cullen, who was 18. We met, fell in love and at the end of summer we said our goodbye's, knowing that we'd never see each other again. Ever.

Right before I left I played him a song I wrote called 'I'm Yours' and gave it to him. Never thinking I would hear the song 2 years later on the radio by the newcomer Edward Cullen. You can imagine my shock. Why would Edward use my song? Now Edward Cullen is one of the most respected artist in the business. A coach of the Voice alongside country singer Jasper Whitlock, pop princess Alice Brandon and R&B artist Emmett McCarthy.

That brings me back to right now, me pacing around. Waiting to go on stage and preform the same song I sang for him 6 years ago. Other people tried to sing the same song and while the other coaches turned around, Edward never did. When they asked him why he said that "there are only 2 people in this world who can sing this song, one of them is me and the other one is private." Here's to hoping he meant me.

"Miss Swan? You can go on stage now." The older woman with a headset said to me. _Crap, alright Bella take a deep breath. Please don't let me fall of the stage. Why the fuck did Rose insisted on me wearing heals in the first place, she knows how clumsy I am._ I take one last deep breath before sitting on the chair with my guitar in hand and start to play.

"_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_And mapped my face line by line_

… … … … … … ."

When I'm done I look up to a pair of green eyes watching me.


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hello everybody, thank you so much for your support already. It really gives me a boost of confidence! I'll try to do 2 chapter a week. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions please share! Also , I really need to thank my darling beta . Thanks for being my friend!**

**P.S.**

**Don't worry about the Disney thing, my beta doesn't allow it :(**

Epov

"Here we go again ."Jasper says to me as we hear someone walking on stage. "What do you think Alice, boy or a girl? "Before she could answer the person started to play. _Dammit, again my song! Why are they insisting on playing it while they know I'll never turn around?_

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_And mapped my face line by line _**(**_**FUCK! This can't be, no this isn't her it can't be.**_**)**

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart _**(**_**No this can't be, this is some sick joke my mind is playing on me, and even if it is her why, would she even be here?**_**)**

_You wrap your thoughts and works of art _

_And there hanging on the walls of my heart. __**(Here goes nothing)**_

And there she is. Bend over her guitar, eyes closed and even more beautiful then I remember . I'm in a trance ,flashing back to the time when I first heard this song. Not even noticing that Jasper, Alice and Emmett are staring at me.

"Edward?" I turned around seeing Bella walking up to me. Smiling at her I said '' what's up?'' "I want to show you something, could you come with me? I've got a surprise for you." _A surprise? Now I'm curious._ "Sure, and where will you be taking me might I ask?" "You'll see, "she said, smiling cryptically.

Walking into the music room I notice we are the only ones there. That is rare, normally everyone is here practicing or writing. I look at Bella, an eyebrow raised in a question. She looks back and shrugs "What? I want to show you something private. "She walks towards the piano en pets the seat next to her. "Come sit. I wrote you something, it's still a little rough but it expresses how I feel about you. "A blush is creeping up her face and she starts to play.

**I'm yours – the script**

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_And mapped my face line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts and works of art_

_And there hanging on the walls of my heart._

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours._

_And though my edge is maybe rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours._

_You healed these scars over time_

_And braced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day the news came, my best friend died_

_My knees went weak, and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes._

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours._

_And though my edge is maybe rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours._

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours._

I look at her in wonder, that is beautiful Bella. "Leaning over I kissed her softly on her lips. ''I love you too''. _I couldn't believe she wrote me a song. Why is it that she has to live across the country from me. Fuck, saying goodbye is harder than I Imagined._

"Here, I want you to have this "she said , giving me the sheet music ' "it's for you.'' "Thank you love, I'll promise to keep it close. This way even though we're saying our goodbyes tomorrow, I still have a little piece of you with me."

''The emotion you expressed felt so real, don't you think so too Eddie? Edward... HELLO ANYBODY HOME''. I looked up, Jasper was staring at me. ''Well Bella I gotta say I've never seen Edward so impressed.'' _Come on Cullen you've got to pull yourself together, be cool. _

''It was so beautiful Bella, you brought tears to my eyes. It feels like I've known you forever just hearing you sing. You have to be on my team! Us girls have to stick together!'' Alice said.

''No way little pixie, she belongs with me! Don't you Bella? "Bella looked at Emmett , smiling '' I don't know Emmett, I kind of like the idea of Alice as a coach.'' _She want to be on team Alice?_

''Isabella Swan''. I said. '' aren't we forgetting something?'' Her eyes locked on mine. '' And what would that be Edward?''. '' First off hello old friend.'' I gave her a crooked smile. ''And second why not go for me? I know your style and it mixes well with mine.'' '' What do you mean old friend?'' A girl shouted. People started to murmur but Bella didn't pay any attention to them, her eyes were focused on me. ''Hello Edward, how have you been? I do hope you still remember that I don't like to be called Isabella?" She arched an eyebrow. "And no matter how nice the idea of you coaching me sound, you know Alice's style matches mine better so I'm going with Alice ''. _She doesn't sound like the girl I've met at camp. It appears the shy girl grew up to be a confident woman._

Alice jumps up screaming and runs to Bella. They had a short conversation and Bella walked off stage winking at me. Our chairs turned around again for the next audition but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a half smile.

When the blind auditions were done the producer walks up to me. ''Edward, could you come with me for a moment?'' _Just great here we go again._ '' Sure what's going on?'' I said. '' I wanted to talk about one of the contestants Isabella Swan. How did you two meet? 'We met 6 years ago in summer camp. It was young love but we haven't seen each other since that summer.'' The producer look thoughtful '' Alright, then its a good thing she won't be on your team. That wouldn't be fair for the other contestants. But Edward, when you're asked in the show to give your opinion about her, be very careful what you say. We don't want other people to think she gets special treatment. '_What does he think? I've learned my lesson with the whole Tanya debacle. _''Don't worry I've got this under control. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. If you'll excuse me, I've got some interviews to go to.''

'' The day is finally over. I'm so tired I could sleep in my dressing room!" Emmett said. ''You can say that again" I answered. Jasper was pretty quiet next to me'' Something wrong Jasper?'' I asked. '' No nothing is wrong, I was just wondering. That girl Bella, where did you meet her?''. _Great, I had hoped that nobody would bring it up._'' Remember I've told about the music camp I went to when I was 18?'' Jasper nodded, wanting me to continue . '' I met Bella there, she was 16 at the time. We fell in love, but I was living in Chicago at the time and she lived in a Forks. It's a small town in Washington. We knew it would never work out so we said our goodbyes. We loved one another but we were young and never saw each other again' 'My voice sounded hurt_. _"All right then, I know you don't like people poking about in your personal life, but please be careful Edward. We don 't want another Tanya."


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello everybody! Thank you so much for the response! This is my first story and I was a bit apprehensive, but you guys make me feel right at home. **

**The cocktail bar I use here is a real one. Its the same bar my beta and I go. I included a link if you're curious. (****) **

**Also ,do you have suggestions of a song she can sing in the battle? I'm stuck!**

**P.S.**

**Sorry for taking this long to upload. I work 60 hours weeks so let's just say I'm really tired!**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter 2

Bpov

I went home in a daze. _Did I really just audition? Seeing Edward was surreal. Somehow even though I sometimes thought about him, I never really thought I would actually see him again. And to top that off, I got through to the battle rounds! I can't wait to tell Rose._

It was a long day and I was looking forward to a hot bath. Opening the door everything was dark. _Rose must be hold up at work, dammit, I really wanted to tell her I about today. _I turned on the lights and confetti was smashed in my face. "Congratulations!'' Rose yelled. Wiping confetti from my face I asked. "Rose, how did you know anybody turned around?'' She gave me a weird look. "Bella, of course everybody turned around! You have the best voice I've ever heard and Edward was bound to recognize it. So tell me: I'm I right? Did they all turn around?'' I looked at her. _The confidence she has in me is amazing. I mean ,I love to sing, and I know that I'm not a bad singer but still. I would never have imagined that they all would turn around._ "Yes you're ,right they all turned around! OMG Rose ,I really cannot believe it!''. "We have to celebrate'' Rose said. "What did you have in mind, our usual spot?'' "Sounds good to me girl, come on help me pick out an outfit. You still look amazing from the audition." "Sure thing, I just need to call Charlie first."

Grabbing my cell phone I dialed my dad. "This is chief Swan''. "Hello dad''. I answered. "Hey there Bells! How did your audition go? Did they all turn around?'' I smiled to myself, _I guess Rose is not the only one who has faith in me. _"They all turned around, and I went with Alice as my coach!'' "I can't believe I didn't ask that, I'm such a idiot'' Rose yelled from her room. "That's wonderful honey, I'm so proud of you.'' I heard someone talking on the other and of the phone.'"Sorry Bells, I have to go. Talk to you soon?''._Chief Swan, always busy_. "Sure thing dad, love you bye.''

I walked into Rose's room and sat on her bed. "Sorry Bella, I was just so happy that they turned around that I never thought about you having to choose between them. Tell me everything that happened and start from the beginning." She said glaring at me. I sighed._ I liked being to the point, not beating around the bush, ow well_. "I got there early in the morning ,and right away they told us that this was the last day of shooting so the spots on the teams are limited. I gotta say that kind of freaked me out.'' I said with a giggle. "Anyway, I did a interview with Carson Daly. We just talked about why this important for me, I told him that I felt like it was my time to shine. That until now I never really believed in myself.'' Rose walked over to me and sat on the bed as well ,an eager look on her face. I rolled my eyes. "The waiting was the worst part, even worse than the audition itself. You know I brought my guitar with me and I was bored so I started to play a little. Some people came to sit by me and it became a huge jam session. It was amazing!'' I smiled remembering.

"Only you Bella could be having a jam session like they have in a movie ,really, that shit doesn't happen to NORMAL people!'' I raised an eyebrow, "If you want me to continue, don't insult me.'' Rose made a shooing motion with her hand. "After waiting for a few hours they summoned me. We did a quick sound check in a soundproof room and then it was already showtime. I was so nervous when I walked on stage, but somehow when I sat on the chair the nerves were gone. A strange feeling came over me like I was back at camp singing that song to Edward for the first time. When I finished they all were facing me. They started talking, and the sell pitch began. Eventually I went for Alice because she seems like a person who understands me, and our music is similar."

''Good decision. I also think Alice is the best option for you, because if you went with Edward it would be kind of awkward don't you think?'' I nodded. "That's what I thought so too''. I turned around to her wardrobe, "Now, what to wear tonight."

We decided that because I was wearing a white tank top and leather pants, Rose should wear a dress. "What about the blue one with the polkatots? Or the simple but oh so sexy little black dress?'' I said. " I'll go with the little black dress, it matches your rock chick look.'' She said with a wink. When Rose was done changing we were off to ''Kiwi'' our favorite cocktail bar.

''Hello girls, it's good to see you again. The usual? for you?'' the waitress asked us.'' Yes please, could you also bring some beer battered onion rings?'' I asked. '' No problem." She turned around to get our order.

When our drinks arrived Rose raised her glass. "Here is to us Bella, we've been through so much but only came out stronger. I'm happy with our live here in LA, and thank you so much for being my best friend. I'm so happy for you, you're gonna make it big, I know you will. _When she finished I almost had tears in my eyes. __It's true that Rose and I been through much._

Rose parents and mine were friend. One night our mothers had a girls night out ,and while driving home they were hit by a drunken driver. Neither of our mothers survived the accident. I was 7 at the time and Rose was 8.

Charlie, my dad pulled through. Of course it was hard on him but he managed. Now he's remarried to Sue, a lovely woman who takes good care of him.

But Rose's dad is another story. He had his own garage that was doing very well ,but after the accident he started drinking and gambling. Rose's started to work full time at the garage after graduating high school so it didn't go bankrupt. For four years she worked almost every day, more than 80 hours a week ,just to keep bread on the table for her father and herself.

But a year ago her father died, finally drinking himself to death. It was really difficult voor Rose but now she's finally free to do what she wants. She sold the garage and moved to LA with me to start a new life. Taking classes online to get her college degree in economics and works during the day at Jake's garage shop to pay the bills.

_I admire her so much for her strenght and her beauty inside and out._

"Bella, are you ok?'' Rose asked. "Yes, of course,'' I said clearing my head.'' Just happy to share this moment with you. I don't think I've would have made it this far without your help.''

After three cocktails we headed back home since Rose had to get up early for work. I was lying in my bed not able to sleep. My head was spinnin, finally I was 1 step closer to my goal. All my life I wanted to be a singer and now was my time to shine, I could feel it. The last thing I thought of before falling asleep were the words _I'm yours._


	4. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hello everyone, **

**how have you been? Me and my Beta have been extremely busy! With drinking ;)**

**Ningo just kidding. If you haven't noticed already my beta and me know each other personally. We are actually very good friends and sometimes we don't have time to write, because we're watch movies or enyoing the spring sun. Just the other week we had a ''Lord of the Rings'' marathon. Yes, we are nerds.**

**Anyway I digress, hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

**P.S. **

**(A quote that I love)**

"**Insanity does NOT run in my family. It strolls through, takes it's time, and gets to know everyone personally - T-Shirt" **

― _**Darynda Jones**_

_Chapter 3_

Bpov.

I was dreaming when an irritating sound woke me up. Opening my eyes I looked around to see what interrupted my sleep. My eyes landed on my phone. I glared at it. Who knows, maybe it will stop if I glare really really hard. But no such luck. "Hello, this is Bella.'' I said with a groggy voice. "Bella, this is Alice! How are you?'' _I know that voice. Alice, Alice, I don't know an Alice... The only Alice I know is Alice Brandon the pop star, but why would she be calling me? _"Bella you there?'' Ow shit, The Voice. I thought maybe I had imagined it. "Yeah, sorry Alice, not really awake yet. I'm great and you?'' Alice giggled. " I'm excellent, sorry that I woke you. I just wanted to say that I'm so happy that you're on my team. We're going to do great things together, I just know it.'' I looked at the clock and it was 7 in the morning! How the hell could this woman be so cheerful this early in the morning! I mean damn, there is such a thing as too happy in the morning. "Alice, are you always this happy in the morning?'' I asked. "Uhm let me think... Yeah, I'm always this happy in the morning. But I actually called to set a date for the studio with you. You do know that every one who is through to the next round has to record the entire song?'' Hell yes! Recording my own song. "I remember Alice, are you going to the studio with me?''. "Of course Bella! There is a slot free the day after tomorrow at noon. Is that good for you?" "Yeah sounds good... Uhm Alice, do I need to bring anything?''_ I never officially recorded a song how the hell would I know! _''Don't worry Bella, its all taken care of. You just need to bring your voice, oke?"

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I dragged myself out of bed, now that I was awake I could do something useful like workout. I looked at my workout sheet to see what was on the planning for today. Rose and I started to do Insanity a few weeks ago, and let's just say, you have to be INSANE to do it. Anyway because we're not quitters we persevered. Today on the menu was Cardio Recovery. _ Yeah for me_. After putting the dvd in the player I started working out.

"I think you should wear something comfortable."'Rose said while looking at me. I was standing in front of my closet, deciding what to wear to my recording session. "I know that Rose, but Alice is going to be there so I have to be a little fashionable. What about my blue dress with the white ballet flats?'' I asked while holding the blue dress. "Sounds like a plan, are you nervous?'' ''A bit yes, I know the song after all but I never recorded anythimg in my life.'' "Don't worry sweetie, just relax. You know that you can do this, I have faith in you after all.'' She said with a wink.

''Bella! It's so good to see yo,u how have you been?'' Alice squealed. Hello there Alice", I've been good. How are you?"" I'm fine, of course I'm fine! I'm always fine." She grinned. "Ever been to a recording studio?" I shook my head. "Well, most people haven't so don't worry. Back here we have..." She started explaining the workings in the studio. I just stood by and let the information wash over me. It was safe to say that I was overwhelmed.

''Now Bella before we begin with recording I wanted a little chat, you know girl to girl.'' Alice said when we were in the recording booth. "You know this song. Hell, it's YOUR SONG! I just want you to channel the feeling that you had the first time you sang this song. Could you do that for me?'' I started to blush. "I guess Edward told you about that didn't he?'' She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course he told me, Edward is like my big brother, we tell each other almost everything! But when you think about it, its quite obvious. I mean, he turned around for you. He never turned around for anybody who sang that song, and the way he looked at you spoke volumes.'' I was red as a tomato by the time she finished. "Uhm, yeah, lets just say It won't be hard channel that part of me, I remember it very well.'' _Ow shit I shouldn't have said that . The way that she is looking at me, like she knew something I didn't. _"I also have to warn you Bella, I like you but if you turn out to be another bitch like Tanya you'll be sorry. He deserves much better than that skanky ho who was only after his fame.''

I was taking aback. "I didn't audition so I could see Edward again. I did it to get better at singing and for the experience." I told Alice. "Seeing Edward again is just a bonus but I'm not assuming anything. It was years ago after all." "I believe you Bella, I just hope I'm not wrong.'' She said with a small smile.

After our 'chat' we started to record. According to Alice we were done in record time. She said it was probably because I wrote the damn song and 'I exactly knew what I wanted'. Afterwards we were sitting and drinking a latte macchiato at a little cafe near the studio. "So, you live here with your best friend? And what about a boyfriend, you've got one Bella?'' Alice asked. "Yeah, Rose and I have been friends since childhood and now we are living together. No boyfriend in either over our lives. Rose is too busy working and studying while I'm focusing on my career. We just haven't had time to date. How about you Alice? I've heard some rumors about you and a certain country singer.''

She blushed. "We get along great and we both like to flirt. That's it. For now." She grinned. "I'm just waiting to see how the show progresses and if that works out... Well I will make my move. But for now we are just close colleagues." We talked some more about everything and nothing, just like I would do with Rose. Talking to Alice was easy.

After our latte's we walked to my car. "You know Bella, this was fun. You are a cool chick!'' I laughed. ''Well thank you Alice! You know, Rose and I are going to get cocktails tomorrow evening, if you free you are welcome to join us.'' "Sounds good, where are you going?'' "We usually go to Kiwi but if you want to go somewhere else the choice is yours.'' "You know, I really would like to join you guys but could we go to 'Beez'? It's paparazzi free for most of the time at least.'' I nodded. "Sorry, didn't think about that. But I'm afraid Rose and I couldn't get in since we're not on the list.'' I said while turning red. "No worries Bella, I'll hook you up. Let's say 8 o'clock?'' "Sure sounds like a plan, see you there Alice!'' I got into my car and couldn't wait to tell Rose about today!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Life has been hectic. Next chapter will come a lot sooner and will be in Epov. You will found out a lot more stuff about the "bitch" Tanya.**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hello all! I'm finally out of my winter funk. The sun is shining (took it's bloody time). And here is a quick update ;) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Lots of love,**

**Ro**

**Again one of my fav quotes.**

"**Ask me if I sparkle and I'll kill you where you stand." (Bones)" **

― **Jeaniene Frost, **_**This Side of the Grave**_

chapter 4.

EPOV

"So tell me Edward, how is the shooting of The Voice going? " David Letterman asked. " It´s going great. We've finished with the blind audition and are preparing for the battle round, I'm very excited to see the end result of their hard work on stage!" _I had a good solid team with different genres. The only thing missing was Bella, but maybe it was better that she wasn't on my team._

"You are known for your ability to keep your private life private, but only a few months ago you were in your first high profile relationship with the socialite Tanya Denali." _Ow shit, here we go again. Time to put my game face on._ "How is it that the relationship you had with Tanya went so public?" _I don't know, maybe because she was a power hungry bitch who only pretend to love me? _"I don't really know why that relationship was so public. It's true that I like to keep things private, but maybe Tanya could handle being in the public eye more. She didn't mind not having a private live or at least not to the extent that I wish to keep, therefor she didn't take precautions to be inconspicuous." I said while keeping my face straight.

"Now tell me Edward, got anyone new in your life?" I snorted. "Not at the moment. I don't have the time to date now with the show going so well and my own career to manage." The que was giving to rap it up. "Edward ,it was a pleasure seeing you again." We stood up "Likewise David." I shook his hand and went off stage.

_I was getting tired of people asking me the same old question about her. She was the one who called the freaking paparazzi every time, and started rumors about us. I wish I could say that on TV, but if I did that it only will turn into a media frenzy and we all know how much she loves those things_

Getting into my dressing room I walked over to my phone. I had a missed call from the pop princess herself. _If I don't call back now I'll be sorry tomorrow, that little pixie can be a demon if she wants to be. _I hit redial. "That took you long enough. Why didn't you pick up?" "Hello to you too Alice, I couldn't pick up because I was on David Letterman, remember?" "Yes, I remember sorry." I could almost hear her pout. "I was wondering, would you like to grab a drink with the me, and the other coached at Beez tomorrow?" I was really hoping for a quiet evening tomorrow but o well. "Sounds good, when do you want to meet up?" "At 8 ,I'm bringing 2 lady friends with me so try to dress nice oke? Could you do that for me?" _Ugh I don't want to be set up, dammit Alice. _"I'll try Alice ,see you tomorrow." I hung up. Running a hand through my unruly hair I sigh. _I wasn't looking forward to meeting new people, but it would be good for me to unwind a little._

My assistant walked in at this point. "Hello sir, how was the interview?" She asked. It didn't matter how many times I told her she could call me Edward, she still called me sir. Something about having boundaries or something like that. "Hello Angela, the interview was a drag. What else have we planed for today?" She smiled at me. "Nothing much. I know how busy you have been these past few weeks, so I gave you half a day off." I gave her a grateful look. " hanks Angela, you're the best". "I know I am. I have to be, to be working for you." I winked at her. "You know it."

So Angela anything planed with Ben today?" Angela sight. "No ,not today. He has to work late, but tomorrow we are going to see a movie" _You have to be blind not to see the love this girl has for her boyfriend. I wish I could have that. Although I thought I loved Tanya, I knew something was missing. I didn't found out until the end that is was her loving me in return was what I was missing._I shook my head to clear it. _Listen to me with all my sentimental crap, grow a pair Cullen! _"That sounds great. Thank you again for today, you can go home now."She nodded at me and left.

I looked myself over in the mirror. Alice said I had to dress nice ,I hoped this fits the bill. I was wearing denim jeans, a white button up and a black suit jacket. I tried doing my hair but that failed as usual. _Here is to hoping that I pas Alices test. _ Grabbing my wallet and phone I went out the door.

Alice had called upfront to make the reservation and to make sure we could go through the side entrance so no one would notice us. A staff member opened the door for me and I slipped inside. "Good Evening sir, your party is waiting in the back booth." The waiter told me. "Thank you, I know where it is". Walking up to the booth I see that I'm the last one there except for the 2 mistery friends of Alice. "Hey Eddie, glad you could make it!" Emmett said. "You know I don't like to be called that." I replied through gritted teeth. "Just sit down man. I would like to order and the little pixie wouldn't let us until you arrived." Jasper said nodding his head to Alice. "Where are these friends of yours Alice, or are they not coming?" Alice was starting to say something when I heard a loud curse behind me. I turned around to see Bella staring at me. _I'm so screwed, and thank you Alice!_


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hello there everybody! Thank you all so much for the support and reviews! It means alot to my beta and me. I'm still in my happy sunny place so here is a quick update. Please let me know what you think! I'm dying for some reviews. **

**Lots of love too you all,**

**Ro**

**P.S.**

"**I might be an assassin, but never let it be said I wasn't as gracious a hostess as the next gal." **

― **Jennifer Estep****, **_**Spider's Bite**_

**chapter 5**

Bpov

"Oooh my god ROSE, you are never going to believe what happened today!" I screamed. "You recorded a song?" Rose said sarcastically. "Seriously Rose?" I said giving her the evil eye. "Just kidding, now tell me what happened today that has you all riled up, and how did the recording go?" "Well the recording went amazing. According to Alice we were done in record time." I said with a huge smile spreading across my face. "Then we went for a latte to get to know each other, and we got along so well! You would really like her Rose. Anyway, I told her that we were going to Kiwi tomorrow and asked if she wanted to join us. If she could, and, and, and she..." Rose got off the couch her face full of shock. I quit talking, trying to build up the suspense. "What did she say... WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE SAY BELLA !?" I smiled a half smile like the ones Edwards used to do. They drove me insane when I was 16. "She said YES." I almost screamed the last word. "There is only one catch. She wants to go to Beez because they're used too famous people, no paparazzi etc." Her face lost some of the shock. "Beez, but Bella, how are we getting into Beez? It's the kind of place you have to be either famous or rich to get in." I laughed. "Alice is going to put us on the list." Rose ran into her room. "Rose WTF are you doing?"I asked. "I'm going to meet a pop star,what do you think I'm doing? I've to figure out what to wear!"

The next day Rose and I treated ourselves to a "Lush" day. Meaning: We were lying on the couch with a our face & hair masks on, watching chick flicks. We wanted to look our best tonight. "Bella, can I ask you something?" I looked at her. "We didn't really talk much about how it was to see Edward again. I didn't want to bring it up at first because maybe you weren't ready, but we have to talk about it. I know you Bella, and I also know that you never really get over your first love so tell me, how are you?" _She's right. I don't like to talk about my emotions, I never have. Seeing Edward was surreal, and if I stopped fooling myself I'd know that some part of me still cares for him._ "You know I don't like to talk about these things Rose. It's hard for me, but I have to confess that I still think about him every once in awhile. I mean, how can I not? He's on the radio constantly and his face is plastered on every freaking billboard I pass." I sighed out in frustration. "I don't know how I feel about seeing him. I'm not the same shy girl he met at summer camp and I bet he's not the boy I've know either." Now it was Rose's time to sigh. "I know that sweetie, everybody changes. Besides that, it is important that you know how you feel, for your own piece of mind. I think you should talk to him. You know, to get everything out on the table." "I know Rose ,you're right, but I can't just walk up to him and say 'Hey, Edward wanna talk?' That's just not how it works in the real world." I stood up and walked towards the shower, I had to get ready for tonight.

We walked up to the bouncer holding a clipboard. He took a double take when he saw Rose. I couldn't blame him, she did look amazing in her red dress with matching killer heels. My own dress was a beautiful forest green. The bouncer was still staring when Rose cleared her throat. "Excuse me," She said in a voice that was sweet as honey. "But my eyes are up here! I'll take it as a compliment though. We are on the list, we are Bella Swan & Rosalie Hale."It was all I could do not to laugh right in his face. He was properly chesticided. "Uhm you girls can go in.." The bouncer said. Rose smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

We walked inside looking for Alice. We never been to Beez so we didn't know where to go. I stopped a waitress to asked where Alice was. She pointed to the booth in the corner but when we stopped we saw she wasn't the only one at the table. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting with Alice. I looked at Rose with a horrified face. _Ow shit I wasn't expecting this. _Right then Edward turned around and smiled that frustrating half smile of his. This was going to be a hell of a night.

"Bella, you made it! And you must be Rose. I heard so much about you." Alice stood up to give us a hug. "Alice, you didn't mention you invited more people." I said trying to keep my face neutral. "Well, I didn't think you would mind, you know the more the merrier." She gave me the most innocent look I've ever seen. Rose nudged me. "She's just surprised, don't worry." She said with a smile to Alice. "Bella, you've already met everyone, but Rose this here is Jasper, the giant over there is Emmett en mister pretty boy over here is Edward." Edward scowled at Alice's words. "Pretty boy? Come on Alice, you can do better than that." Emmett said. "What about Sparkles? Fits him better in my opinion." Rose giggled. Emmett looked at her and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit next to me blondie, I'll keep you entertained for the evening." Rose quirk an eyebrow. "You think you can handle me Rapper Boy? I would like to see you try." "Come here and I'll show you." I stood there ,mouth gaping open. _WTF just happend?_


	7. Chapter 6

**(a/n) Hello everybody, sorry for the late update. It's had been a crazy few week for me. We have a new king! ( If you don't know what I'm talking about here is a link)**

** infocus/2013/04/the-netherlands-welcomes-a-new-kin g/100506/**

**Thank you all for the reviews, it really means alot to me. ****iAmShutterbug**** thank you for the pointers, I hope this is better. What I've already told you this is the first time I wrote something, so please don't be afraid to give me advice, I need it ;) **

**Love,**

**Ro**

**P.S. **

**Again a favorite quote,**

_**"I don't know exactly what's wrong with you, but I bet it's hard to pronounce when you're drunk."**_**" ― ****Cherie Priest****, **_**Hellbent**_

(Bpov)

Chapter 6

"Could I have a Gin and Tonic, please". I asked the waiter when he passed. _I need the damn liquor._ We've been at the table for only 15 minutes, and Rose was practically on Emmett's lap. I just couldn't figure out if they were going to fight or make out. On that note'; Alice and Jasper weren't any better. They didn't say anything, but they just stared at each other... And stared... And stared...

Jasper got up "I'm going out for a smoke, is anybody going with me?".

"I'll go." Alice said, standing up. She looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows. I gave her a wink as a_you go girl _sign_._

"So Rosie, what do you do for a living? You are a model or something?" Emmett asked.

"No I'm not a model." Rose said a bit annoyed.

"An aspiring actress then?"

"What makes you think that? I'm not a model or anactress, I'm a mechanic." Rose replied. Emmett looked dumbstruck._ He didn't expect that one now did he?_ I smirked. _Everybody who sees Rose thinks she's a model. She very well could be with her figure and that long blond hair._

"Wait, are you THE Rosalie Hale?" Edward asked while looking like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Yeah, how did you know my last name?" Rose said puzzled.

"Well, Bella's best friend from high school was working part-time as a mechanic in her father's shop, I just remembered Bella telling me about it. Rose could be a nickname for Rosalie, it didn't look like a far stretch."

I looked at Edward. _He still remembered that? _Emmett was finally out of his daze, and a sly smile spread across his face. "Since you like cars so much Rosie, would you like to see mine?"

"What girl could pass that up?" Rose said giggling.

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence. Edward smirked at me. _This is probably the only change to talked to him so don't blow it Bella. _

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward began. _It seems like he has the same idea._

"Yes, you're right we need to talk, but first: It's good seeing you again Edward". _I can't believe I just said that!_

"It's really good to see you again too, Bella." He replied smiling. "But I have to ask two 2 questions. First, what is the real reason you auditiont? And second, are you angry with me for using our song?" I looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean, angry with you? Why would I be angry? I admit that I was shocked to hear it on the radio, but I gave you that song to do with as you pleased. I'm actually really proud of that song, and off you. I always knew you had it in you." He reached across the table to take my hand, and I didn't pull away.

"Thank you. That means alot coming from you. I'm surprised though, that you didn't make it in the scene already." Edward said. I sighed.

"You know me Edward, I never really thought I was good enough. And to answer your first question, I promised myself that I would at least try. I love to write song and sing. It would be a waste to throw that away just because I'm scared."

It was silent for a moment. We just looked at each other.

"We had something special, didn't we" I asked. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Yes, yes we did" He answered. When the waiter arrived with our drinks he pulled his hand back.

30 minutes later Alice and Jasper returned. Edward and I were in the middle of a laughing fit about a memory from camp.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked. I looked at him, then at Alice, my smiled widened. "Well hello there. You know, you two look kind of disheveled." Alice turned bright red._ Busted! Look at her face._

"Have you guys seen Emmett and Rose?" Edward asked.

"No we haven't, I thought they were with you two." Jasper replied.

I looked at my phone, and saw an unread text.

_Bella,_

_This car is AMAZING! OMG._

_Don't wait up for me... if you know what I mean ^^._

_how is is with Edward, you guys talked?_

_Love you,_

_Rose._

_Rose,_

_yes we talked.. it went really well. _

_I tell all about it when I get home._

_and you will be home when I get there! _

_Think before you act Rose if you like him _

_he has to show he's worthy._

_love you too, _

_Bella_

"I don't think there coming back." I said smirking at my phone.

A couple of cocktails later we decided to go home.

"You're not driving right, Bella?" Alice asked with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I'll take the bus home. I'll be fine." I said.

"Oke, if you say so." We hugged and said our goodbyes.

I walked to the bus stop when a car pulled over. "Come on in. I'll take you home." aAvelvet voice said. Looking through the open window I saw Edward. Smiling I got in.

"Thank you." I said while putting on my seatbelt.

"You're welcome, where to?" I gave him my address.

"I've got another question. My record label is going to kill me for asking this, but I have to know. Every time somebody buys my record I get a percentage of the sales. Because you wrote the song you can also claim a small percentage. I'm surprised you haven't already done that, why?"

I was shocked. _How could I not have thought about that_. _I'm such an idiot. That must be the reason why he asked me why I auditioned, he thought I was after the money? Didn't he know me at all? I'm not that kind of person._

"To be completely honest I didn't thought about that. You don't have to worry, I won't claim it, I promise." I could hear the hurt in my own voice when I said it. He looked at me then. Surprise was clearly on his face. He lifted his hand to touch my cheek. I looked at his hand and saw a tear resting on his finger.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I know you're not that kind of girl. I just have a problem trusting people lately. It's not an excuse, but still. I really am sorry."

_I couldn't blame him. I guess when you're famous you can't really trust people as easily, but what really scared me was the one tear. It's showed me that my feelings for him were still there._

"It was great to see you again Bella. We have to catch up some more soon, if you would like?" Edward asked when we were at my house.

"I would like that very much. Hand over your phone so I can give you my number." I said with a wink. He handed me his iPhone, and I dialed my number.

"Thanks again for the ride, and get home safely." I said getting out of the car.

"I will so don't worry, sleep well Bella. See you soon." He replied.

I went inside and switch on the light finding Rose and Emmett making out on the couch.


End file.
